1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of providing roofing structures for metal buildings. More specifically, the present invention relates to metal roofing retrofit arrangements.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to install a new metal roof on top of an existing metal roof structure. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,848 issued to McConnohie, an arrangement is disclosed which is adapted for installation onto an existing metal roof which has a number of ribs which run up and down the roof slope. McConnohie accommodates the ribs on the roof surface by creating a custom bracket which runs crosswise the ribs. The bottom of this bracket is used to be fixed on top of the existing roof structure with two fasteners between each rib. The bracket has a web that extends upward to a supporting shelf on top of which the new roof structure will be bolted, also requiring relatively closely spaced bolts.
In order to accommodate the ribs, McConnohie has included reciprocating notches on the lower portions of the bracket. The ribs pass crosswise through these notches. This enables the new roof to be secured over the existing roof structures when a plurality of the configured brackets are spaced apart in parallel to one another, again, running perpendicular relative to the ribs on the existing roof.